Leto's Pain
by Caderachick
Summary: Leto only did it to save his family. But what were the consequences? Did he only create more pain for them. Who got the better end of the deal?
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this one. I still don't own any Dragon age characters.**

There's this man. He comes to my dreams every night. As I fall asleep I know he will come.

_He has pure white hair. It's longer than mine but the same style. He wears a normal tunic with a leather covering. Instead of wearing bulking armor like the other warriors he only wears leggings and a breast-plate. He's barefoot too. I can tell he's a warrior by the giant, two-handed, weapon he carries. _

_The mysterious man fights spiders, huge spiders. When he's finished he runs to a woman. A woman I've never seen before. He rushes to her as she tends to a gash she gon while fighting. He finished in for her as they talk and laugh together. Before they stand up he cupped her face and kisses her. She acts as if they have done this many times before._

"Everybody up now!" I wake with a start to one of the servants calling to get the slaves up. There are four slaves, me and my sister. I'm 14 and my sister is 12. We aren't old enough to work. We start working when we turn 17.

"Come on!" Mu sister pulled me up and out the door. We ran to the courtyard where we could mess around since master's wife always wanted kids but couldn't have them. It made her happy to see us play with each other. That's how we stayed alive. When mother had us master wanted us killed but his wife wanted kids around. She said that we could work when we turned 17. Free slaves.

"Catch me if you can!" She ran around dodging my outstretched hands.

"Come here kids." I looked over to see Mary, Master's wife, sitting in her normal seat. We walked over and sister sat down in front of her so she could braid her hair like she did every morning. I sat down to where I was next to sister. Mary loved to braid her hair. She had shoulder length, bright ginger hair. Much different to my black fluffy hair that hung in my face all the time.

"Did you two see the poster one of the magister put up?"

"Even if we did, you know we can't read." I always felt comfortable around Mary. She didn't hit us when we spoke more that one word in response.

"Well it said that Danarius in holding a competition and who ever win is his new bodyguard."

"Why would you want to win?" Sister had a look of disgust on her face.

"Because if you win you get a boon." My pointed ears pricked.

"A boon?" I knew I had to enter. To get mom and sister out of slavery.

"Don't do it." Sister knew what I was thinking already.

"I have to." I had already made my mind up and it wasn't going to change. By the look on Mary's face she knew that I was going to do this.

"No you don't. Please Leto."


	2. Chapter 2

_Varania_

"Leto! No way am I letting you enter stupid contest!" Leto planned on entering Danarius's competition for that boon.

"Varania, I'm doing this for you and mother." Leto wore his customary reassuring smile.

"We'll all be fine without this." What if Leto lost and died?

"No we won't. We'll all be slaves. That's worse than this." His face turned serious. "I have to go find out the details. I'll be back." He walked off with out a passing glance.

I sat around waiting for mother to get finished with whatever her task was today.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Varania? Where's your brother?" Apparently I had fallen asleep. I awoke with mother looking down on me. "So, where is your brother?"

"Um, he a-"

"I'm right here." Leto walked through the door. His jet black hair had dried blood in it. As well as his shirt.

"What is this I hear about you and Danarius's competition! Oh god, where did all that blood come from?!" Mother covered her nose as if it smelled. Which was odd since no smell came from the blood or ar least no more smell. It always smelled like blood.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Leto tried to get her to calm down. She had to soon or the masters would get mad and come to punish who ever was making all of the noise.

"Sure you do!" She was whisper shouting now. Well it was a start.

"I think it's best to let the kid do what he wants. We all know that once he decides nobody can change his mind." Another slave walked into the room and leaned on the door frame.

"Fine." Mother crossed her arms and walked out. Leto, however, wore a smug smile.

"Varania I think maybe you should go. I need to talk to Leto. _Alone._" Leto's face went white in fear.

"Gladly." I strode out glad with the trouble Leto was about to be in.


End file.
